The End/Episode 2
What Has Become is the second episode of The End Plot Synopsis Daniel is shown what had happened to the world. He finds it hard to adjust, but he works at it. Also, there are new arrivals in the group. Previously Daniel woke up to find the world gone to shit. Everyone is either missing, dead or undead. He learns that you must kill the undead by making sure that they are either shot or hit hard in the head. He meets two new people. He is still not sure about them, but they’re all he’s got. The girl’s name is Charlotte Lewis and the man’s name is Mac Jensen. They bring him to a safe place. He wakes up in a small room. They talk to him about where they are going, and they say that they will accompany him on the way to Macon, Daniel’s hometown. BANG! Plot (Flashback: 2 hours after the outbreak) Charlotte was running from a horde of dead people. She was screaming for help. She was in her neighbourhood, which was a few blocks from Daniel’s. She came to a dead end. They were closing in on her, she kept screaming hoping someone would hear. Suddenly a car ran in to multiple dead people, killing them instantly. The driver rolled down his window. “Get in!” he shouted. She didn’t even hesitate. She jumped into the back of the car and they drove off. (Present day) They heard gunshots outside. “He’s gonna get us all killed!” Charlotte exclaimed. “If he keeps doing this then we’ll have to move tonight”, Mac said, hold in his anger. They could hear the engine of a car get closer to the building. Charlotte and Mac ran out of the room. Daniel closely followed behind them. He walked out of the room into what appeared to be a small military base. The main room was big, with a computer and radio, and a couple of beds. The room Daniel was in was the only room like that in there. He followed them outside the front door, which was a 3-inch-thick bulletproof door. His eyes burned once he made it outside. The sunlight was killing him. It took him a few seconds to adjust. Once his vision was clear, he noticed a car stopping in front of Charlotte and Mac. The car was a black BMW, with tinted windows. The driver door opened and out came a man, a big man. He looked scary. But once he began talking, he seemed to be a little less scary. “Found some more!” he shouted. Four people got out of the car. A boy and three girls. Each of them had a weapon, except for the youngest girl. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Mac said. “What?” the man replied. “You were just shooting for no reason, and if there was a reason then you shouldn’t be doing it here”, Charlotte said. “There was a walker on the windshield and he tried to grab my face through the window! Sorry if that upsets you sweetheart, but I’m not goin’ out that easy”, he said, while the group of people stood next to the car. “Who are these people?” Mac asked. “Found ‘em out by the church in town, they were holed up in a small house. Oh and I got supplies, unless there’s a rule against that too!” he replied. “We never said anything about rules, but it’s common sense!” Charlotte said. “Yeah, whatever”, he grunted. He walked into the building. Only now, Daniel noticed the gates around the building. It was secure, and he felt a lot safer. “What are your names?” Charlotte asked. “I’m Bobby, this is my girlfriend Meghan, her older sister Lori, and their younger sister Elle”, Bobby said. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. You’re safe here. Are you heading anywhere? Got any family?” Mac asked. “No. We have nowhere to go. We have nobody”, Lori said. “Well, now you do”, Charlotte smiled. Mac walked them inside. Charlotte and Daniel stayed outside. “Who was that guy?” Daniel asked. “Oh, that was Xander. He can seem like a dick at first, but I have a feeling there’s more to him. You’ll get used to him”, Charlotte said, before walking back inside. (Flashback: 2 hours after the outbreak) They were driving along the road. There was someone else in the car too. It was Mac. “Thanks”, she said. “No problem, right Xander?” Mac said. “Yeah right”, Xander said. “I’m Mac”, he shook her hand. “Charlotte”, she replied. “Where you headed?” he asked. “I dunno. I don’t have anywhere to go”, she said. “Well we do. We have a base up here. Xander used to be military. But they ran. It’s the only place we got, it’s safe”, he said. “What did you do?” she asked. “Me? I used to work on a farm, the only thing I was good at”, Mac said. “I was a lawyer. Not as exciting”, she said. “Why do you two keep talking about stuff like it’s in the past?” Xander butted in. “What else are we supposed to do? For now, it is in the past”, Mac replied. Finally, they arrived at the base. (Present day) Daniel walked back into the building. He studied everyone’s weapons. From Charlotte’s rifle to Meghan’s machete. He felt that he needed a weapon, but he had to think about that later. “What now?” Daniel asked. They all looked at him. “What do you mean what now?” Mac asked. “Well we can’t just sit here. We need to get out of here!” Daniel replied. “No we don’t. Right now, we eat. Later we move”, Xander said, while he handed out food and sat down. Daniel sat down and stayed quiet. He ate his food and was thinking about his family. They finished their food quickly. Mac was outside, securing the perimeter. He did that two to three times a day. Daniel sat down next to Charlotte. “How long are we going to stay here?” he asked her. “I don’t know. It’s safe here. If we leave, then we’ll regret it. We’ll stay for the rest of the week. Just so we can figure out what we are doing” she assured him. “I’m sorry that I’m getting restless. This is just too much. I just want to get back to my family,” he said. “I know. But for now, you gotta be strong. We need you just as much as you need us”, she said. He knew she was right and he decided to stay with them for the rest of the week, but if they didn’t leave then, he’d leave without them. They went to sleep that night, each one of them in the main room, except for Elle, who got the room Daniel woke up in. It was very quiet that night and they all slept heavily. They didn’t even hear the walkers get inside the perimeter. Acknowledgements Fitz0021 for the character Meghan. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Episodes Category:The End Category:Issues